Amends to Severus
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected chance to say goodbye.


Amends to Severus.

A.N. Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, I just like to play with it. Longer A.N. after the story.

In the Boathouse.

Harry's POV...

"Take them. Take them. Please" he cried, as I tried in vain to stop the blood pouring from the gash in his throat.

"Give me something. Quickly. A flask, anything" I snap at Ron and Hermoine as they stand a few feet behind me. Hermoine comes to kneel on Snape's other side, a tiny vial in her shaking hand. Carefully I use it to capture the tears that slide down the face of my dying Potions Professor.

"Take them to the pensieve." he tells me as I cap the vial.

"Look at me." he says, pulling my attention back to him. I let my eyes lock onto his own for what I know will be the last time.

"You have your mother's eyes." his voice is barely above a whisper. It won't be long now and sure enough with one last sigh, he breathes his last. Dimly I hear Hermoine's sob as she lays the hand she'd held across his chest.

"Goodbye Professor." she says as the tears pour down her face. Gently she closes his eyes. We sit silently for a moment. No matter how I felt about this man, he didn't deserve to die like this.

Later..

After viewing Snape's memories in the pensieve, I sit in what was once Dumbledore's office. Even though it's been Snape's this year, all Dumbledore's stuff is still here exactly as he left it. I have to take a few moments to absorb what I've learned. It was as I'd thought if we were going destroy Voldemort once and for all then I had to die. I would have to let him kill me. No more people will die for me, Snape was the last. These thoughts weigh on me as I leave the office. As I head out to meet my fate. I see Ron and Hermoine sitting together on the staircase as I come down.

"Where have you been?" Hermoine says in what's usually a bossy demand. Not tonight. Not after everything we've been through.

"We thought you went to the forest." Ron puts in.

"I'm going there now." I reply.

"Are you mad? No. You can't give yourself up to him." Ron exclaims, upset. I can't blame him, he's lost one brother already tonight. I stop walking and turn to face my best friends.

"What is it, Harry? What do you know?" Hermoine asks, she no doubt realizes what it was Snape gave to me before he died.

"There's a reason I can hear them, the horcruxes. I think I've known for a while and I think you have too." I explain, the weight of the new knowledge almost audible.

"I'll go with you." Hermoine says, her voice almost breaking.

"No. Kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him." I try to make that sound like an order, but I can hear the emotion in my own voice. Hermoine quickly moves forward and hugs me tightly. I hold her for a moment, as Ron and I have a silent exchange. He nods minutely, understanding overtaking the sadness in his eyes. I let Hermoine go, and turn to leave. Tears flow silently as I walk.

As I walk I have time to think. I think about Remus and Tonks. And the son they left behind. Fred and Lavender. Snape. And who knows how many others. Their faces float through my mind. I stop walking to take out the snitch. The words 'I open at the close.' become visible on the small golden ball.

"I'm ready to die." I tell it, as I hold it close to my mouth. I feel something as I move it away again. It begins to open. A small black stone floats out of it.

"The Resurrection Stone." I can't help the awed whisper, I hadn't believed that this stone was real. I close my hand around the stone. As I look up to start walking again, I see that I am surrounded. But not by Death Eaters, but by my parents. And Sirius. And Remus too. Everyone I've cared about and lost is here now. Except Dumbledore but I imagine there's a reason for that. My mother reaches out to me and I go to her. But when I go to take her hand, mine goes right through hers'.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart." my mother tells me.

"Why are you here? All of you?"

"We never left." she answers.

"Does it hurt? Dying?" I ask Sirius, as I walk closer to him.

"Quicker then falling asleep." he replies. His answer is somewhat comforting.

"Your nearly there, Son." my Dad speaks now. I look at the faces around me now.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me." I tell them all.

"And Remus, your son." I begin, turning to look at Remus.

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day he'll understand." Remus tells me about Teddy. Looking back at my mother, I spot someone I didn't expect to see.

Someone I seriously misunderstood and misjudged. For years now I've hated him wrongly, blamed him for things he did that I know now were out of his control.

"Professor." I breath towards the black clad man that stands now beside my mother. She turns to see who has joined us, and I see her smile at him.

"Harry." he says, for the first time ever using my first name.

"I am so sorry for everything. All these years I've hated you, doubted you at every turn. I know now how wrong I was." I can't help the tears welling in my eyes. I feel so bad now to realize that my understanding came too late.

"I know." he says, walking to stand in front of me.

"You understand now why I was the way I was." he speaks in that silky tone, the one that never failed to make me pay attention to him in class. I nod unable to speak through the emotions I feel right now for all the people around me. I have to die now, but I've long known it would come to this. I just never really let myself think about it to closely.

"I never really hated you Harry. I just couldn't afford to show you how I really felt." he says. I understand that now. All he did for me had Voldemort found out, Voldemort would've killed him. Slowly and more painfully then he did.

"Don't blame yourself for my death. I always knew that one day he'd kill me. I never expected to live as long as I did." he continues.

"Goodbye Harry." he finishes, as he begins to fade away.

"Goodbye Professor Snape." I tell him just before he's completely disappeared. He just kind of smiles, then he's gone.

I feel some of the weight in my chest ease. I realize later that it's because I made peace with him. I got the chance to apologize to him for all the years of misdirected hate. We had probably the only civil moment we've ever had, and it's ironic that it only happened after one of us was dead.

**End**

A.N. Ok so I tweaked the boathouse scene and the forest scene alittle bit. I kept all the dialogue as faithful as I could to the movie. I wrote this because in the forest scene I really felt Harry should've had the chance to make peace with Severus. Especially after what he learned in the pensieve. It was sad and hard to write but I hope I did what I set out to do. Please review to let me know what I did right or wrong.


End file.
